battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenges
The following is a list of all the challenges from BFDI, BFDIA and BFB, as well as any tokens won or tiebreakers. Battle for Dream Island * "Take the Plunge: Part 1": To stay on a balance beam the longest. ** This challenge determined the team captains. * "Take the Plunge: Part 2": To sail across the Goiky Canal. ** Pin receives a Win Token for breaking the finish line ribbon. * "Barriers and Pitfalls": An obstacle course. After completing the course, contestants must fill their team's tank with water. ** Needle won a Win Token by finishing first. * "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?": To complete a test of 20 questions. ** Golf Ball receives a Win Token for scoring the highest. * "Sweet Tooth": The first challenge was to bake a cake, which would be judged. ** The second challenge was to eat 100 chocolate balls. *** The teams have to do a tiebreaker. *** Pin wins her second Win Token for making the highest scoring cake. * "Bridge Crossing": To cross a bridge. ** The teams have to do a tiebreaker. * "Power of Three": To pass through three islands in teams of three. ** Pen, Eraser, and Firey each get a Win Token for being the first team to finish. * "Puzzling Mysteries": To complete a Jigsaw Puzzle. * "Cycle of Life": A relay race, where runners must carry someone on their back. * "Insectophobe's Nightmare": A 6-legged race. ** Blocky gets a Win Token for rejoining the game. * "Crybaby!": The first challenge is to fill a tank with tears. ** The second challenge is a skiing contest. ** The third contest is a handstand contest. *** Eraser gets his second Win Token for hand standing the longest. * "Lofty": To stay afloat using balloons, while also popping the other team's balloons. Teams merged, points introduced. * "A Leg Up in the Race": To climb ladders and reach the top. * "Don't Lose Your Marbles": To find red balls and bring them to the Announcer. Maroon balls give you a -10 point penalty. * "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None": The rejoin challenge is to pick up the most loaves of bread and put them in the contestant's respective basket. ** The main challenge is to jump hurdles. Each hurdle you jump over gives you 5 points. * "Vomitaco": The contestants can choose between two challenges: Barf Bag or Taco. ** The Barf Bag challenge is to float on a platform inside a giant barf bag as long as you can, with each second giving you 1 point. ** The Taco challenge is to make a taco, which the eliminated contestants will taste. 10 points are rewarded per contestant who liked it. * "Bowling, Now with Explosions!": A bowling contest. Contestants (with arms) bowl once to try and knock down as many pins as possible. For every pin knocked down, the contestant can subtract 30 points from any contestant's score, including themselves. * "The Reveal": To throw frisbees in pairs of two. The team who gets three successful catches gets points depending on how fast they were to complete the challenge. If you don't finish the challenge, you receive a penalty of -1,000 points. *"Reveal Novum": The challenge is a staring contest, suggested by CPFAN2000. Points removed, immunity granted individually *"Rescission": A unicycle race. The first 3 people to finish the race get immunity. Contest is moved to space due to budget cuts * "Gardening Hero": The challenge is to get into a spaceship, while also not losing your immunity. Dying (among other things) causes you to lose it. Contest is moved back to Earth * "The Glistening": The challenge is a long jump. Whoever jumps the farthest wins immunity. Announcer is replaced with Firey and Flower Speaker Boxes * "Don't Pierce My Flesh": The challenge is (after a vote) to escape a volcano. ** The tiebreaker is a beauty contest. Announcer returns * "Hurtful!": The challenge is a combination of all 22 previous challenges. In order, they are: ** Go across the balance beam ** Choose a boat and sail across the Goiky Canal ** Climb the rock wall ** Pass the test ** Make a cake ** Go across the bridge ** Go across three islands ** Solve a jigsaw puzzle ** Run to the tree ** Do the three-legged race ** Cry, ski, and do a handstand ** Float across with a balloon ** Climb the ladder ** Find a red ball ** Fill the basket with bread and jump over the hurdles ** Stand on a platform above vomit and make a taco ** Knock down all 10 pins ** Catch 3 frisbees ** Don't blink ** Ride the unicycle ** Get in the spaceship and avoid lasers ** Do a long jump ** Escape the volcano The final 2 episodes have no challenge. Battle for Dream Island Again * "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know": A tug-of-war over two sides of a big crevice. * "Get Digging": The challenge is to make Yoylestew. * "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3": The teams must kill all the bugs in their respective glass boxes. * "Zeeky Boogy Doog": To build a new Dream Island, as the original one was bought by Leafy. * "BFDIA 5": To reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain. ** The challenge is set over all 5 parts of the episode. IDFB This season has had no challenges so far, and most likely won't due to the plot being character-based rather than challenge-based. Battle for BFDI * "Getting Teardrop to Talk": To retrieve X's baskets and bring them back to him. * "Lick Your Way to Freedom": To free the contestants that died in the previous episode and are now trapped inside jawbreakers (except Tennis Ball, as he was the only contestant Four recovered). * "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset": To swing in a complete circle 50 times on team swings. * "Today's Very Special Episode": To "make-over" Four by creating a sculpture or a drawing (among other things). * "Fortunate Ben": To fly your team's paper airplane and avoid hitting the ground first. * "Four Goes Too Far": To avoid having the Twinkle of Contagion once a three hour time limit is up. * "The Liar Ball You Don't Want": To prevent the "Liar Ball" (which is just the jawbreaker holding Loser) from falling into your team's crater. * "Questions Answered": A quiz show. The last team to answer a question correctly will be up for elimination. * "This Episode Is About Basketball": To throw balls into X's baskets so they can fall onto buzzers. * "Enter the Exit": This episode did not have a formal challenge, however, Clock suggested that the challenge would be to bring back Four. **Pin won a Gratitude Token for recovering Four. * "Get to the Top in 500 Steps": To send one team member to climb the stairs and press the button at the top. *"What Do You Think of Roleplay?": To figure out which member of their team is an impostor. *"Return of the Rocket Ship" and "Don't Dig Straight Down": To find X's treasure before X does. **The challenge is set over two episodes. *"The Four is Lava": Have all of each team's alive members make it to where Four is located. Category:Lists Category:Helpful Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Battle for BFDI